Harry Potter and his Fourth Child
by HarryPotterAddict.Siriusly
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have their fourth child. This story is dedicated to my best friend Marike who I wrote it for on her birthday.


OCTOBER 2016---

Harry had stopped having nightmares long ago, but he did still have the occasional bad dream. Though none of these were caused by glimpses into Voldemort's inner psyche, Harry still found himself plagued with visions of flashing green light. He didn't discuss his dreams with Ginny, however. He didn't want to worry her. Harry decided to push the dreams from his mind and not give them any further thought. It turns out, this was the right thing to do. Ginny had enough to worry about already, although Harry didn't know. Ginny was pregnant again, this time with the couple's fourth child.

When Ginny finally told Harry, he was ecstatic, thinking of all the people he could name his new child after. But Ginny had seen this coming, and after a couple visits to Hermione, she already knew what she was going to say.

"Harry," She started, trying to make her tone gentle, yet firm. "I love our friends as much as you do, but just because we have friends who gave their live for us; for you, doesn't mean we have to name our children after them. We need to name our kids what we want to name them." Ginny knew she was walking a fine line, making this argument. But Harry was full of surprises, so she never knew how he would take something. To Ginny's surprise, Harry smiled.

"You know what I've always loved about you?" Harry asked. "The fact that you aren't afraid to stand up for your opinion, especially to the ones you love."

Ginny smiled too now. "So you aren't mad that I said that?" she asked hesitantly.

"The complete opposite. I was actually thinking that we could come up with our own name for once, and I was wondering what you were going to say! It seems that we are still completely on the same page." Harry laughed and pulled Ginny towards him.

"Sorry to interrupt," said voice from the hallway. Hermione and Ron, also holding hands, had just arrived. "We just thought we would stop by." Ron said, shaking Harry's hand. Ginny released Harry's grasp and hugged Hermione.

"Did you come for dinner?" Ginny asked leading the group into the dinning room where food was floating towards the table.

"Well, I was just stopping by to raid your pantry, but if you're offering me food I suppose I'll take it!" Ron exclaimed, joking with his younger sister. Ginny ignored Ron and told her family the news.

NINE MONTHS LATER---JUNE 18th 2017---

"RON! HERMIONE! IT'S A GIRL!" Harry exclaimed as he burst through the doors at Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley's house.

"A girl!" Hermione exclaimed, running to Harry and giving him a hug. Ron walked up to Harry and shook his hand.

"Congratulations mate. Have you named her yet?" Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Yeah we have. Her name is Marike." Harry said. "It means wished for; star of the sea. Ginny read it in a book I think. Anyways, she's beautiful. Brown hair, brown eyes. Ginny is back at the house with her. She sent for me to come get you and the kids. She's up for visitors and she can't wait to see you."

Hermione and Ron gathered the kids and they walked outside and Apparated.

11 YEARS LATER---SEPTEMBER 1 2028---

"MOM!!" Marike Potter yelled over the hiss of the Hogwarts Express. Marike was the youngest Potter and the last one to start Hogwarts. Marike's dark hair was pulled back in a braid. Someone tugged on it and Marike spun around.

"James!" Marike yelled and grabbed her older brother around the waist.

"Hey. We came to see you off today," James laughed and patted Marike's head and hugged her back.

"We?" Marike asked, looking around James to see her sister and other brother. "Lily! Al!"

All of Marike's siblings had graduated and were now working. But James, 23, Albus, now 22, and Lily, who just turned 21, had all come to Platform Nine and Three Quarters to see their youngest sister off on her first year their old school. Rose Weasley had also come to see Marike off. The pair had become fast friends in the 11 years since Marike was born. All the family had. Marike was the baby of the family and was so easy to get along with that everyone loved her.

The whistle blew again on the Hogwarts Express. Marike gave her final hugs to her family and ran on the train with her new owl that she had gotten the day before. Her name was Pupthig, a name Marike had read in a book. As the Hogwarts Express pulled away, Harry and Ginny shouted last minute reminders and promises that they would write twice a week.

LATER THAT DAY---

Marike was sitting by herself in the Hogwarts Express. All her siblings and cousins had already finished school, so she didn't know anyone. Marike was just worrying about what she was going to do when she heard a knock on the door. A little curly haired girl had opened the compartment door and stuck her head in.

"Can I sit here? There's no where else, I promise I won't be a bother." The little girl had already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, like Marike.

"Of course, its no problem," Marike answered, taking Pupthig off the seat opposite her and making room for this new girl.

"My name is Beth, by the way. Beth Bowen. My gram works in the Department of magical Law Enforcement, but my parents were killed protecting the Ministry in a small Death Eater uprising a few years ago. Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I'm Marike. Marike Potter. My parents are Ginny and Harry Potter. My dad is the Head of the Auror Department in Magical Law Enforcement. So he might know your grandmother! My mum is…"

"Your mum, Ginny Potter? She's the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet! NO WAY! And wasn't she the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies almost 30 years ago? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Beth was almost jumping out of her seat with joy. Marike might have expected this kind of reaction about her father and his many celebrated achievements, but she had no idea that her mother was nearly as famous as her dad.


End file.
